


Ordinary

by dhyetaX1999



Series: Nine Things That Never Happened to Kira Yamato [2]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kira got no gundam, typical teenage drama (or not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyetaX1999/pseuds/dhyetaX1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yamato, son of Haruma and Caridad Yamato. Honor student of Heliopolis Technical College at sixteen years old. He is just another refugee from the destroyed colony, Heliopolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Seed not mine
> 
> Warning: Un-betaed, OOC-ness

" _It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wings can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." ~Chaos Theory_

* * *

_**Lagrange 3, Heliopolis Resource Satellite, ORB Union** _

_**January 25** _ _**th** _ _**, C.E. 71** _

It was just a stroke of luck, really. When he decided to follow and ensure Professor Kato's mysterious guest got to safety after an impact shook Heliopolis, he certainly didn't expect that he will be a witness of some exchange of fire in the secret factory. And if his memory didn't fail him in the most inopportune moments, that man wearing piloting suits sure looks like the suits from the ZAFT military, that a teenage college students like him surely have no business of knowing. Back to the most urgent business, after the girl muttered about her father betrayal—(?) he decided to do the gentlemanly thing and haul the hysterical blond girl to the nearest shelter.

After running for their life—literally—from the exchange of fire in the factory, the two misplaced teenager finally arrived at the shelter elevator. After being granted access to the last vacancies spot in the shelter, he could—finally—take a deep breath and brood about what'd just happenned in the last hour. Realization finally slammed into his being. He'd witnessed an invasion attempt by ZAFT in Morgenroete restricted factory—which he had no clearance for—with some girl that's Professor Kato's guest that he didn't have the time to ask for the name for. Deciding to do the right thing and trying to comfort the shell-shocked girl, he finally gathered his courage.

"Hey miss, are you alright?"

The still shocked girl could only nods in silence, her palour still a little too pale.

"Hey, no need to worry. We are safe from them now. I think it would be best if we didn't discuss about that bullets exchange in the factory just now." He whispered to the girl, "We didn't know the full story here, and if the government found out we know more than the average citizen, we could be 'dissappeared' if you know what I mean. And frankly, I still have my whole life ahead of me. I don't want to dissapear under the bowel of the government dark belly!" His whispered comment—which started comforting but ending in his own hysteria—only fueling his panic.

Ironically, the girl that he tried to comfort in the last few minutes could only stare at him dumbly and started to giggle. "Well, if you plastered that guilty and panicked face all over your feature, you will surely looked upon suspiciously. Take a deep breath and calm down"

' _It's not my fault I haven't ever been in that situation before! And the nerve of the girl! I only try to comfort the shocked girl here, but she turn to laugh at me instead! ...Maybe Tolle was right and I had watched too many government conspiracies movies'_

"I was trying to zap you out of your shock, miss. I'm sorry if I got side tracked with my overly active imagination. By the way, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kira, nice to meet you." He stated softly while offering his hand to his companion.

The girl could only stare at the offered hand for a moment, and offering her hand in return without hesitation and said, "You can call me Cagalli, likewise Kira."

The elevator they rode to the main body of the shelter finally stopped moving and they exit the elevator to the shelter main body that's filled with the majority of the Morgenroete employees. And in the crowded room, the two teenagers decided to stick together.

"So, Cagalli if memory serves me right, you were trying to grab a hold of Professor Kato right?" He tries to open a discussion with the blond haired girl. After getting a confirmation in the form of a nod he continued, "so what was it that you need to discuss with him? I only ask because I was somewhat of his assisstant professor—or more like his unpaid servant, that slave driver—"He then muttered to himself

"Slave driver?" The girl question with humour in her voice

"Well, I don't like to badmouth someone behind their back, but the good professor continuously trying to bury me in an OS developing simulation task with very little time" He said a little distractedly.

"OS developing...?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I haven't told you, I'm studying in Heliopolis Technical College majoring in engineering. What about you? Somehow I don't get the vibe of you tinkering with programming or mechanic."

"Aah, no. I'm majoring on political science in ORB University. I only got to Heliopolis in a flash vacation and got some errand to do for my father and the professor."

The two of them then decided to exchange the horror stories of both of their respective university and professor while waiting for the situation to cool down. Sadly, it was not to be; as by the fifth hour of their waiting there was another alert to board the available shuttle because of the escalating damage sustained by the colony.

"What exactly is happening here?" Kira asked to one of the older Morgenroete employee.

"I don't know kid. It looks like the colony has suffered a major damage. Just prepare for evacuation." A woman walks beside the duo answered. "…And I have just paid for my mortgage too.."

"How about we hurry to the shuttle then, Kira?" The blonde haired tom boy asks her brunette companion, while said brunette was busy with his hand held console. "…Kira..?"

"Damn it, I'm trying to get ahold of my friends who were working with me in Morgenroete. I want to make sure that they're getting out of the colony safely." The amethyst eyed teen muttered just loud enough to be heard by his blond haired companion among the cacophonies of moving civilians to the designation shuttle. "Oh well, there was nothing to be done but pray for the best I guess."

"Don't worry; you'll meet with them again once we land in ORB. Don't be such a worrywart!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He said while pocketing his console and taking a seat inside a shuttle bound for ORB. "Moving on another topic, may I know where do you live in ORB? And do you know what else was ORB University offering a degree for? From the damage sustained by the colony it looks like I have to transfer to ORB Uni."

For the rest of the journey to ORB mainland the two new friends then continues to swap story about their respective university, home life, and hobbies, unknowing that they have much closer bonds than that of new acquaintance.

* * *

_**Onogoro Island, Teritory of ORB Union Emirates** _

_**February 14** _ _**th** _ _**, C.E. 71** _

It was a surprisingly sunny day across the teritory of ORB Union being in the middle of February. In this sunny day, the sidewalk and outdoor cafes were unsurprisingly packed with people trying to do their business before the sudden rainstorm struck as it wont do for the tropical climate region.

"Hey, Kira! Over here!" A blonde haired girl yelled over the crowd from under the umbrella shade of an outdoor cafe she was sitting at.

The one hollered at took notice and walked sedately towards the energetic amber eyed girl. "Were you waiting long? I need to take care of a few things at the uni before." The brunette boy asked while signaling a waitress and took a seat across his companion.

"Not really, geez! You are such a nerd. Isn't the government give us a holiday to commemorate the Bloody Valentine from one year ago?" She teased her friend "Why on earth would you go to the campus?"

"There were still some data I need to submit to finalize the transferance procedure." Kira said while sipping his cool drink that was delivered by the waitress just then. "Have you noticed? The weather turn hot and suffocating lately even in the middle of February." Kira said while fanning himself with his shirt. "Is it usual for ORB?"

"Not really. Because of our tropical and oceanic climate, it's not that uncommon to have sudden blazing hot weather in in the rainy season and even rainstorm in the middle of July." She replied nonchalantly. "But since the April fool's incident in retaliation of Bloody Valentine a year ago; it's been a bit warmer on earth this day"

"No wonder many people carrying raincoat and umbrella in this heat." He aid while watching the busy sidewalk not far from their place.

"Hey Kira, have you found any of your friend from Heliopolis?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Not really. I've been trying to find them from the transferee list in the campus' website; it's no use. None of them even updates their social blog." He answered a bit morosely. "I only knew that Alster, my friend's girlfriend was admitted to the hospital after being found by the recovery team just shy of two weeks ago. They said that the shuttle she was in was damaged by the Heliopolis destruction."

Letting the somber silence settle a bit, Cagalli then asked him, "Hey, how about we go to the Valentine Memorial in the West Coast today? We can send prayer to Haumea for your friends' safety." She tried to cheer him softly.

"Yeah, maybe their shuttle also got damaged and was recovered by the Earth Alliance or ZAFT and they were waiting to be sent home." He said softly. "Thanks for cheering me up Cagalli."

"No problem. It's what friends for, right?" She said while adding cheekily, "'Side, just thought of this as our date. I bet this is your first date right; nerd boy."

Blushing quite spectacularly for a tanned person, Kira could only stammer, "W-what are you saying? It's just hanging out between friends!"

"Aaaw~~ Kira, no need to be shy~~ It's a very cute blush you are sporting~"

"I'm not cute!"

"But you are not denying that you are blushing?"

"W-w-what?! Cagalli, come back here!"


End file.
